


机械的心

by Stay_cool



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_cool/pseuds/Stay_cool
Summary: 好久没开车了ooc肯定有，但我会尽力减到最微





	机械的心

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没开车了  
ooc肯定有，但我会尽力减到最微

优吉欧来到rw已经两年了，和桐人也早就确立了恋人关系。

但说到做/ 爱，这还是第一次。

也许是因为优吉欧的应酬酒会结束得太晚了，他们赶不上末班车，也许是因为酒精作用，或者什么别的。桐人提议去附近的宾馆留宿一夜。

可惜矽胶并不能做出太复杂的表情，不然优吉欧答应的时候耳朵尖一定都红了。

“您好，请问要多少间房间？”职员抛出的问题令两人都僵住了。  
优吉欧看着桐人的脸瞬间涨红，沉默到他都几乎想插嘴说“两间”了，桐人才小声地吐出一句：“...一间。”

一进房间，他们就在门边拥吻在一起。

一想到那些无礼的女士左捏捏优吉欧的脸，右摸一把优吉欧的侧颈，桐人就来气。

他在优吉欧的脸颊，颈子，锁骨，尽情的啃咬舔吻，拼命地想在矽胶上留下自己的痕迹。他想告诉全世界，优吉欧才不是什么日本的AI，他是桐人的，他一个人的恋人。

优吉欧安抚性地捧起桐人的脸，在他的额上亲了一口。他把桐人抱到床上，缓缓褪去他的衣服。

“等等——”桐人突然想起来了什么，坐起来制止优吉欧的动作，“你现在的身体没有......在uw会不会比较好？”

RATH大概认为制造机器人时，加上生殖器是多余之举。桐人现在想捏死菊冈的心都有了。

“没关系，我们的第一次...我希望是在你的现实。”

优吉欧的手覆上桐人半勃的性器，轻轻的握住，上下撸动，另一只手则是往桐人的后穴探去。冰凉的触感使桐人打了个冷颤。

“可以...进去吗？”

“......”哪有人脱了衣服撸了两把还询问对方“可不可以”的啊？！？！

优吉欧听不见桐人的腹诽，沾了些润滑液，指尖在穴口打旋。

桐人轻哼了一声，双手环上优吉欧的肩，算是默许。

优吉欧娴熟地探进一只手指。等桐人开始适应，再加进第二只。两指并拢，摸仿着性交的频率抽插，同时另一只手加快抚弄着桐人的前方。

前后方传来的快感不算猛烈，正恰到好处地在一个让桐人舒服到极致又不会难受的程度。在酒精的作用下，桐人不再咬着下唇，而是泄出绵软的呻吟声。

在高潮的临界点，桐人突然感觉到一丝不对劲——

“优吉欧你...嗯...哪里学回来这些的？”记忆中的优吉欧犹是那个告白时支支吾吾，满脸通红的大男孩，实在不像是会技巧这么好的样子。

“我...之前以防不时之需，上网找的。”优吉欧顿了顿，又连忙补充：“我只是找科普，没有看桐人以外的男生！女生也没有！”

“......”桐人真不知是该哭还是该笑好了。

优吉欧继续手上的动作，又在桐人的呼吸逐渐变得急促时堵住马眼，委屈的声音再次传来：“桐人...不喜欢吗？”

桐人在优吉欧双眼中捕捉到了一点狡黠的光茫。这是优吉欧每次恶作剧都会露出的表情，桐人已经领教过了。

“喜...嗯...喜欢，最喜欢优吉欧了...！”几乎是在桐人说出第一个字的瞬间，优吉欧就放开了桐人的性器，在后穴的手指重重一顶，桐人哭喊着在他手里释放出来。

桐人倦缩在优吉欧怀里。虽然优吉欧的身体没有体温，他却觉得无比温暖。稍为平复一下呼吸后，他翻出酒会上用过的STL，自己戴上后把另一个递给优吉欧。

“在uw里...再来一次吗？轮到我让你舒服了...”桐人说完就上线了，不留给优吉欧一点反应的时间。

片刻后，他们出现在公理教会最高层的房间里。

桐人把优吉欧拥在怀里，主动吻上他的唇。回应他的终于不是冰冷的机器。他们唇舌交缠，灼热的气息交织在一起。

这是他的优吉欧，有血有肉的优吉欧。他的恋人。桐人终于如愿，在对方的锁骨上留下了一个明晃晃的吻痕，得意地看着自己的杰作。

接着，桐人逐渐往下吻去，在小腹处又舔咬一番，最后才一把含住优吉欧的硕大。

“桐人？！”优吉欧没料到对方会这么做，扶在桐人头上的手不知是想推拒还是迎合。

桐人含笑往上望了一眼，伸出舌头轻舔马眼。那副模样在优吉欧眼里色气极了。

“你真当我在uw也不能教训你？”优吉欧嘴角一抽，拎起桐人再一个反身把他压在身下。

“来教训我啊，优吉欧学·长——呜嗯！”也许是在rw𥚃已经扩张过了，加上uw𥚃只要靠想像就能屏蔽痛觉，优吉欧进入时桐人的快感更胜于痛感。

虽然搁下了狠话，但优吉欧终究还是心软。他在桐人嘴角上亲了一口：“痛吗？”

“没事，快动嗯...”桐人双腿缠上优吉欧的腰，让他进入到最深处。

优吉欧也憋了很久了，一得到许可就抱着桐人开始肏干，下下直顶桐人的敏感处。

突然，优吉欧捂住桐人的嘴让他噤声。桐人正困惑到底怎么了，就听到门外传来一把稚嫩的童声。

“麻麻！星王哥哥回乃了！”  
“怎么可能？门还锁着呢。”  
“可系我真的听到声音了...”

“是法那提欧和贝尔切...”优吉欧小声道。

桐人看着优吉欧紧张的样子，突然想使坏。他恶意地夹紧后穴，看着优吉欧失守地低吟了一声。

这换来优吉欧的一记深顶。听到门外的脚步声逐渐减弱，优吉欧又扶着桐人的膝弯继续抽插。

快感一浪接着一浪。比起在rw时前戏的温柔，现在的优吉欧简直是暴风雨。

“嗯...慢一点...太...啊...太快了！”桐人被过多的快感折腾得腿都软了，双手紧抓优吉欧背后的衣服，嘴上不住求饶。

优吉欧不仅没有放慢速度，还加快了抽插频率，一边顶弄一边在桐人耳边低语：“underworld会被想像力影响吧？你说...你可以给我生孩子吗？”

“你在...嗯...说什么？！”

“就在这里...”优吉欧抚着桐人的小腹，那里被性器顶出一个凸起的轮廓。“孕育我们的孩子。可能是一个可爱的女孩...或者活泼的男孩子，这不打紧，我们一样会爱他。他能陪贝尔切玩，大家都会很疼我们的孩子”

“呜...不要说了...！”桐人感觉自己的小腹好像会随着优吉欧的描述隆起，不住扭腰想要逃离，却又被拽回去顶进最深处。

“开玩笑的，这你也信。”优吉欧轻笑一声，开始最后一轮冲刺。

桐人率先达到高潮，而优吉欧也在后穴的收缩下缴械投降。

“优吉欧......”桐人显然已经累了，眼睛半眯着偏过头去和优吉欧接吻，迷迷糊糊地说：“你才不是什么AI，你是我最爱的人。”

优吉欧轻叹一声。他已经用AI的身分在rw面世了两年，一开始还会对自己的存在感到疑惑，后来都已经看开了，没想到桐人还耿耿于怀。

“当然。”优吉欧执起桐人的手，放在他心口：“这里，我的心脏正在为你而跳动，听到了吗？”

桐人没有回答，已经枕在优吉欧的臂弯里睡着了。

噗通，噗通。室内只剩两颗心脏的跳动声。


End file.
